The Case of Jealousy
by ShuniYaku
Summary: When Misaki needs to babysit Mahiro for 3 days, Usagi realizes how quickly Misaki's attention can be taken away from him. Now Usagi just needs to develop a plan and get rid of Mahiro.
1. Chapter 1

"Um, my great lord Akihiko Usami, what is this?" Misaki managed out annoyed.

The teen had just gotten home from his part time job and when he entered his home, he was greeted by a huge black fog. Not to mention it smelled awfully bad. It was then he saw Akihiko standing by the stove, a pot in hand. He dropped his bag and ran over to his lover.

"I wanted to surprise you." Akihiko said. He took out a cigarette and lit it, while putting it onto his lips. Misaki groaned out in annoyance, now he had more work to do. The teen had originally planned to come home and cook a meal and then go straight to bed. But, now he had to go to clean this mess up and deal with Akihiko.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the phone rang. Akihiko walked over and picked it up.

"Hello, Usami residence." He waited for a few seconds before a smile appeared on his lips

"Ah,Takahiro, yes, Misaki? He's right here." MIsaki walked over to him and took the phone.

"Nii-chan? Tomorrow? Yeah, I think I can do it." Misaki continued to talk for a few minutes, then hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Akihiko questioned him.

"He wanted me to take care of Mahiro for him, since he has to go to a business trip for the next 3 days, and Manami said she needed to visit her aunt." Misaki explained while getting the cabbage from the refrigerator, for tonight's dinner, gyoza. Misaki looked at the head of cabbage for a few minutes before finally decided to chop it up.

He had bought the cabbage 2 days prior and he had the strangest encounter with a boy. The boy had caramel hair and storm grey eyes. He had to fight for the cabbage and when he said fight, Misaki meant fight. The boy was hauling all the cabbage into the cart and only when Misaki begged, he could get one head.

Akihiko went up the metal stairs and resumed to type his newest novel for his _Junai Romantica_ novel. Coffee in hand, he closed the door and sat down in his chair. He looked at the computer screen and couldn't get any inspiration. He sighed, knowing that if a manuscript wasn't ready by the next 5 days, Aikawa would surely kill him.

 _ **1 day later…**_

"Misaki? What is this?" Akihiko looked at the little creature in Misaki's hands.

"I thought I told you, Usagi-san, I'm babysitting Mahiro for the next 3 days." Misaki said. Akihiko stared at Mahiro in envy. He knew that for the next 3 days, Misaki's attention would be on Mahiro and not him. He needed a plan to get rid of Mahiro, and fast.

He kept on looking at Mahiro and it was when he started to think that the boy was actually kind of cute until the boy said something that made his tolerance snap.

"Unagi!" Mahiro said while pointing at Akihiko. Misaki laughed and stopped when he saw the look on Akihiko's face. It was simply murderous.

"Haha" He said nervously, "Mahiro, let's go, it's time for your afternoon nap." Misaki quickly said while running up the stairs. Akihiko knew that it wasn't good to think bad thoughts, but he half wanted Misaki to slip and drop Mahiro. He quickly slapped the idea out of his head. Not only would Takahiro hate him, but Misaki will too.

He needed to think of a plan, and fast.

 **The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, thank you for reading!**


	2. Plan A

Usami Akihiko slept peacefully until he heard a loud wailing coming from Misaki's room. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, in attempt to block out the noise. He thanked the lord after it finally stopped after a few minutes.

He then heard a door open and close. Footsteps echoed throughout the apartment before

it stopped in front of his doorway. Akihiko thought that Misaki was going to come in, but

his dream was shattered when the footsteps continued.

He then decided to get up. He yawned as he walked down the stairway and saw Misaki holding Mahiro in his hands. The offspring was sucking on Misaki's finger happily and it pissed Akihiko off to say that Misaki seemed to be enjoying the moment too.

"Misaki, take your finger out of his mouth. That's disgusting." Akihiko told Misaki. Said boy looked up but didn't make move to do so. However, Mahiro suddenly jumped off of Misaki's arm and started to crawl towards his the bag that Manami has packed for him. Carefully unzipping it, or attemping to, he seemed to be trying to get something out.

Misaki got up and walked over to were Mahiro was. He unzipped the bag and Mahiro reached out to pull out a neko plush toy. He hugged it and started to play with the toys that where scattered on the floor from yesterday night.

"Usagi-san, can you watch Mahiro for me? I have to cook breakfast." Misaki said as he got up. As he disappeared into the kitchen, Akihiko decided that it was time to get rid of Mahiro.

He walked towards the boy and picked him up. Mahiro cried out happily as he mistaken Akihiko carrying him like a bag of potatoes for an airplane.

Akihiko opened a door and threw Mahiro inside. Instead of hitting the floor, Mahiro was caught by a bunch of caramel colored bears. The door closed behind him, but Mahiro was too engaged in playing with his new discovery to notice.

Akihiko grinned happily and walked to his study, where he resumed typing his novel. He had yet to find inspiration but, he needed to come up with something and quick before Aikawa killed him.

Meanwhile, Misaki was starting to get worried, for he hasn't heard a peep since he left Akihiko and Mahiro alone. When he was done with Akihiko's scrambled eggs, he decided to check on the two. Image how surprised he was when he found no trace of them when he entered the living room. He ran up to Akihiko's study and yelled at the author.

"Where is Mahiro!?" He shirked at him.

"I don't know." Akihiko lyed.

"Usami Akihiko, where is my nephew?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Usagi-san if you don't tell me right now, there will be no sex for the next mon-"

"He's in the Suzuki room." Akihiko said before Misaki could finished his sentence. There was no way he could survive with touching his Misaki for a week. Misaki quickly ran to the room and when he opened the door, Mahiro was playing happily with the Suzuki-san that were almost three times his size.

Misaki sighed out in relief, but he wasn't happy with the author.

"Misaki, just give him back to Takahiro. He's stealing you away from me." The author whined unhappily as he leaned against the doorway. Misaki grabbed Mahiro up and kissed Mahiro's cheek.

Akihiko stared, his mouth wide open.

"Usagi-san, do you know how dangerous that was?" Misaki scolded him. He walked out of the Suzuki room and down the stairs. As Akihiko looked at Mahiro, the little boy stuck his tonuge out at him, as if to say ' _Misaki is mine_.'

Akihiko stopped in his track and realized that if he doesn't do something quickly, Misaki will leave him.

 _Time for Plan B_. He thought.


	3. Plan B

That night, a certain silver-haired man didn't get any sleep. He was too busy chugging caffeine and thinking of a plan to get rid of a certain someone. Even though it's only 3 days and 1 of them was over, 48 hours without Misaki's attention on him was torture. To be completely honest, Usami Akihiko could cook. At least a little bit. Before Misaki came into his life, he cooked only some edible dishes. Like ramen noodles and….and….ramen noodles.

Akihiko sighed when he heard a wailing for the hundredth time that night. When a sudden groan from the other room and a shift in bed came to his hearing, he knew that Misaki was up, once again to calm the crying baby.

And once again, Akihiko furrowed his eyes in jealousy, if Misaki was treating him like Mahiro every time something was wrong with him, Akihiko would never be normal. The crying soon stopped and Akihiko finally was able to get some quiet.

The author still had no inspiration and he only had 3 days left until the deadline. If he didn't soon start writing, Aikawa will…

Suddenly, an idea popped up into his head and Akihiko was positive that Mahiro will be gone by tomorrow.

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Misaki, you have work today right?"

"Yeah, so you will be taking care of Mahiro today. Please don't try anything dangerous again."

"Don't be worrying, Mahiro will be safe." Misaki was about to make a remark when his eyes glanced to the clock. He was late and if he didn't start running towards Murakawa, he would be late.

Misaki quickly gathered his things and kissed Mahiro on the cheek and ran out the door. Akihiko glared at Mahiro because he got a kiss and he himself didn't.

"Why does he kiss you and not me?" Akihiko said to no one in particular. Just as he finished his sentence a red haired woman came in and started to babble.

"Usami-sensei! Have you started your novel yet? The reviews for the last Junai Romantica book was really good, so please keep up the good wo-" Before she could finished her sentence, she caught sight of Mahiro.

"Usami Akihiko! Is this your son? How in the world did you get Misaki pregnant? Oh my god, he looks so much like Misaki!" She picked Mahiro up and started to talk to him. Mahiro only laughed and enjoyed the attention.

"As if my son would ever look that ugly, he's Takahiro's son. Misaki is taking care of him for 3 days." Akihiko explained.

"He's adorable! Can I please take him to the park and play? Please!" Aikawa begged. Akihiko smiled happily. This was exactly what he wanted. He had planned this out carefully, since he knew that Aikawa would be coming today and she loved younger cute boys, she would love Mahiro.

"Of course, take him and please never come back." He replied. Aikawa thanked him and ran out the door, with Mahiro, who was very excited to go to the park. The little boy, understanded more japanese than anyone else thought he did.

Akihiko grinned happily, when the silence started to get longer. He was finally alone.

 _ **2 hours later…..**_

Misaki walked through the door and put down his bag. He took off his shoes and walked inside the apartment. He was starting to get suspicious again as, no noise was coming from the living room. And once again, as event repeat itself, Misaki quickly ran up to Akihiko's room.

"GOD DAMMIT USAGI-SAN, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS!" Misaki yelled.

"WHERE'S MAHIRO?" He hollered.

"He's gone. Now you can focus on me again." Akihiko said as he stood up, he walked towards the boy and Misaki knew that it was time to run before the author raped him.

Misaki quickly ran down the stairs before he tripped and landed on the sofa, as he struggled to get up, Akihiko pinned him down and forced his lips on Misaki's.

Immediately, Misaki's legs went weak and the thought of escaping went out of his thoughts. The kiss was sweet yet rough and Misaki moaned as a tongue slipped into his mouth. Akihiko's tongue swirled around his and Misaki pulled away, huffing.

"S-stp, M-mahiro is... ah!" He cried out in ecstasy as Akihiko's cold hands ravished his nipples and pinched on them. Taking one of Misaki's rosy buds in his mouth, Usami sucked on them eagerly and nipped on them. One of his hands unbuckled Misaki's belt and took out his cock.

"Usagi-san, n-no! Ah!" Misaki would only moan out in pleasure as Akihiko started to plump and rub Misaki's cock. Just as Misaki was about to cum, a loud bang echoed throughout the apartment.

"Usami-sensei! I'm back with Mahi-" Aikawa immediately turned into a fangirl as she witnessed the scene before her. Misaki quickly pushed the author off of him and put on his pants, leaving a very unhappy looking Usagi.

"Thank you for looking after Mahiro and please don't ever don't ever take something from me before I give you permission!" Misaki yelled as he took the sleeping Mahiro up to his room.

"Well, bye! Make sure to finish your manuscript!" Aikawa said as she, to, took off. Now Akihiko needed another plan. Not only was he unhappy, but now he needed another plan.

 _If this Plan C doesn't work, I'm going to just give up._


	4. Awoken

Once again, Akihiko Usami sighed out in annoyance. This was the last day that Mahiro will be under Misaki's care, but he was still not happy. Tonight Takahiro will be coming over and so will Manami. They will be staying for dinner and Akihiko had decided to fuck Misaki all night long after they are gone.

Akihiko has gone 2 days 7 hours 43 minutes and 22 seconds without touching Misaki and he was going insane. Usami did have a choice to just roughly fuck the boy when he was sleeping, but he decided that wasn't the best idea. It was also the fact that he had yet to find inspiration for a new novel. With Mahiro around, it was impossible to….. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head.

Akihiko didn't like the idea, but if it was for his novel he would do it. For now, he will forget about getting rid of Mahiro. His novel was more important.

Misaki woke up early than usual, and looked over at the sleeping baby next to him. He also wanted to have a baby like his nii-chan, but he knew that if he broke up with Usagi-san, the man would probably hunt Misaki down and locked him up in a room and never let him escape.

He was surprised when he went down to the kitchen and Akihiko wasn't there looking for a cup of coffee. He quietly tiptoed up to Usagi-san's room and smiled when he saw the author working so hard. Even if he was typing about him. A smut novel. A smut novel filled with random sex ideas that involved Misaki himself, but just under the name Suzuki Misaki.

Misaki shivered and quickly went down to prepare breakfast before anyone of the 2 creatures wake up and cause him any trouble. Mahiro wouldn't be waking up anytime soon since he cried all night last night. To be honest, Misaki was a bit glad that the boy was going back tonight. He was adorable and all, but he was too much to handle. And Akihiko didn't like him too.

A silent knock came on Akihiko's door and he knew it was Misaki calling him down for breakfast.

"Usagi-san? It's time for breakfast." He said. Akihiko stopped working for a second and his stomach growled. It would be better to work on a full stomach. He got up and walked out the door and looked at Misaki. The boy had black eye circles under his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"When, Mahiro goes back tonight, I'm going to fuck you all night long." The silver-haired man whispered in Misaki's ear. The boy shivered and satisfied with his reaction, Usagi-san went down to eat.

"I'm not going to be eating with you, I have to feed Mahiro." Misaki said. This caused Akihiko to stop in his tracks and turn around.

"You always eat with me."

"I know, but Mahiro needs to be fed."

"I don't care, you always eat with me."

"Usagi-san! Can you be reasonable for once? I'll let you do whatever you want when Mahiro goes back" Misaki said as he got the bottle filled with milk up to his room. Akihiko trailed behind him. He was absolutely furious when Misaki shut the door in his face.

He then heard Misaki cooing Mahiro into waking up. He breathed in and out as he walked down the metal stairs. He ate breakfast alone, for the first time in 3 years Misaki lived here.

He was upset, but he remember how Misaki was going to let him do whatever he wanted when Mahiro left. He when up to his room to make a list when he finished his eggs.

' _Should I tie him up and do 'master and servant?'_ He wondered as he closed the door to his room.

Misaki suddenly shivered in the other room, regretting his choice of words at once.

 **The next chapter will be the last, if you guys want an epilogue, please do tell me. And if you have any ideas for the next story that I'm going to write, please tell me!**


	5. The End

A ding ran through the house and Misaki went to open it. He was greeted by his older brother and his sister in-law.

"Misaki! How was Mahiro?" Manamii asked. Misaki scratched the back of his and laughed nervously.

"He's been okay." He leaded them inside the living room where a little Mahiro was playing happily.

"Mama! Papa!" He said gleefully as he ran towards them. Takahiro picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Good boy, have you been treating Misaki nicely?" He asked his son. The younger boy only nodded.

Manami smiled and headed towards the kitchen, where Misaki was preparing dinner.

"Misaki, do you need help?" She asked the younger boy.

"Yeah, can you slice the pork?"Misaki said as he handed her a knife and a huge piece of pork. This surprised Mamani not even one bit. You see, like everyone knows, her husband was an airhead. So every night he would bring home huge pieces of meats and vegetables at very un-reasonable prices. That's why Manami always does the shopping and Takahiro does the cooking.

The two started a warm conversation while Akihiko and Takahiro were talking. The two old friends were talking to each other about business and catching up on each other's life.

"So, Usagi-san when are you going to get married? I already have a kid, but what about you?" Takahiro started. Akihiko froze. Should he tell Takahiro about him and Misaki? He wanted to, but he didn't know about Misaki. He decided not to tell, for the man might faint.

"Oh Takahiro, you know that I'm so busy I have no time for romance." Akihiko laughed.

"Well, you're making me feel old!" Takahiro laughed.

"Time for dinner!" Misaki yelled. They all sat together at the table and after they said there blessings, they started to eat.

"Misaki, why are there no eggs?" Akihiko said sadly. Eggs were his favorite food, they were just so...yellow and delicious.

"Usagi-san, eggs are for breakfast, I'll cook you some the next morning." Misaki replied.

Mahiro was in Manami's hands and he was happily drinking his milk, when suddenly he held out his hands.

"Mitaki! Mitaki! Mitaki!" He chanted. The 4 other people looked at the boy and Misaki smiled.

"You know what, you guys talk, I'll take care of Mahiro." Misaki said.

He took Mahiro from Manami's hands and went into the living room. He set the boy down, but Mahiro refused to let go. Misaki then had no choice but to keep on holding Mahiro.

It was when he felt Mahiro breathing steadily, he let go and put the boy on the soft couch.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Bye bye Mitaki!" Mahiro said as Misaki handed him over to Manami.

"Bye Misaki, don't bother Usagi-san too much okay?" Takahiro said.

"Misaki, you should come visit us sometime, I'm sure Mahiro will like that very much too." Manami said. Her choice of words were only approved when Mahiro nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then, I'll see what I can do." Misaki said.

"Well, the taxi is here. Bye!" The three said and left.

The door closed and Misaki felt two hands wrap around his slim torso.

"Do you remember how you said I could do whatever I what after Mahiro goes back home?"

Throughout the night, Misaki's moans of pleasure could be heard…..

A/N: My next story is going to be about all the couples coming together and becoming friends. They might get married and Shinobu and Misaki will come out to their relatives. It will be uploaded in 2 days. Please check it out! Thank you for reading The Case of Jealousy.


End file.
